


DC's Star Wars Drabbles

by darnedchild



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Chewbacca has a sad, Drabbles, F/M, Gen, Is everybody going to be sad?, Luke has a sad, Reylo - Freeform, additional tags as needed, unrelated drabbles, who knows - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2019-04-08 04:04:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14096811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darnedchild/pseuds/darnedchild
Summary: A collection of Star Wars!verse 100 or 200 word drabbles or one shot fics that are 1000 words or less. Part 1 is a Table of Contents so you don't have to flip through all the chapters to find a specific drabble.





	1. Table of Contents

**Star Wars Drabbles**

I'll be updating this part as new drabbles are added.

**Part 1** : Table of Contents 

**Part 2** : Chewbacca's Regret - 200 word drabble, anybody (Chewbacca), Theme is "feathered" - Chewbacca has many regrets. This is one of them. 

**Part 3** : The Suns of Tatooine - 200 word drabble, anybody (Luke Skywalker), Theme is "hourglass" - Luke understood there was nothing left for him on Tatooine. 

**Part 4** : Teach Me - 200 word drabble, anybody (Reylo), Theme is "pedestrian" - Rey thought things would be different. 

**Part 5** : Fate and Time Are Not Kind - 200 word drabble, Leia Organa, Theme is "Time" - Fate and Time have not been kind to Leia. 


	2. Chewbacca's Regret

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One word prompt request – “Feathered” for anybody, from @rewil

**Chewbacca’s Regret**

Chewbacca was there when they found out.

He’d known days before an ill but stubborn Leia had finally allowed herself to be talked into an exam; a subtle alteration in her scent, much like the pregnant females on Kashyyyk. 

He watched Han pace the hall outside the medbay, anxiously waiting to find out what was wrong.

He witnessed the briefest flash of fear in Han’s eyes before his friend had laughed in wonder and twirled Leia around in joy.

Chewbacca was there the first time little Ben giggled at his stuffed bantha, floating gently across the room toward his startled father. 

He saw Han pale, the fear back in his eyes, saw the way his hands clenched before he forced himself to smile at his son. “Good job, buddy. Let’s go show Mommy.”

Chewbacca was there the night young Ben heard his parents arguing about what to do.

He saw Ben’s shoulders slump as he realized they were going to send him away. He tried to comfort, keening and nuzzling Ben’s soft, featherlike hair. Witnessed Ben’s heart break.

Chewbacca was there when Ben left.

He saw Han’s fear in Ben’s eyes.

Chewbacca was there when Kylo Ren murdered his father.


	3. The Suns of Tatooine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One word prompt request – “Hourglass” for anybody, from @rewil.

**The Suns of Tatooine**

It hadn’t been that long since he’d wished for adventure and excitement, something more than helping his aunt and uncle, something thrilling and even a little dangerous.

And now he had it.

But at what cost?

How many times had he stood in this spot, squinting in the blinding light of the twin suns, hoping that tomorrow would be the day when he’d break free? How many times had he watched the sand dance on the hot winds—watched it twist and fall as if it were a living thing, grains caught in an ever-turning hourglass—and wondered if he had the courage necessary to make it on his own?

As he looked at the ruins of his uncle’s home, the burnt corpses of the only family he had ever known, Luke understood there was nothing left for him on Tatooine.

When Ben had talked of a force, it was as if some long dormant thing had shuddered to life inside Luke’s chest.

He’d panicked, obviously.

But now there was nothing to keep him from following Ben to Alderaan and joining the Rebellion.

From avenging Owen and Beru.

From destroying Darth Vader for murdering the father Luke had never known.


	4. Teach Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One word prompt request – “Pedestrian” for anybody, from @rewil.
> 
> This is my first attempt at Reylo and I’m not super happy with it, but it’s the Fourth of May. I’m not as familiar with the Sequel Trilogy canon as I would have preferred to be so forgive any obvious mistakes. 
> 
> Pedestrian : Commonplace, unimaginative

**Teach Me**

Rey had thought anything would be better than Jakku. 

Since joining the Resistance she had plenty of food to eat, a warm place to sleep, somewhere to store her meagre collection of things. 

It should have been paradise.

It was mind numbingly boring and devastatingly lonely.

As hard as life was on Jakku, at least it had been exciting. Here it was discussion after discussion about strategies, resources, politics, and First Order movements. She wasn’t allowed to actually do anything useful because she was the freak. 

The last of the Jedi.

Too precious to leave the base and risk on a scouting mission or supply run, as if she hadn’t done exactly that sort of thing her entire life.

_Rey._

She ignored the prickle of awareness and the pull of their Force bond.

Rey shook her head and thought of the other members of the Resistance. She’d heard their whispers, they were scared of her. All but a small handful avoided her entirely.

**It’s not fair. I just want to be liked. I just want to be …**

_Loved?_

**Yes.**

_I want it too. But I’m afraid. What do I do?_

Ben offered her his hand.

_Teach me._

**I’m coming.**


	5. Fate and Time Are Not Kind

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One word prompt request – “Time” for Leia Organa, from @Noregretsnotearsnoanxieties
> 
> This is based off the movie verse and does not include information from Star Wars Legends (formerly known as the Expanded Universe), the animated Clone Wars, or the various officially recognized books published after the EU was retconned. I’m a nerd, but I’m also lazy and I’m not going to do that much research for a 200 word drabble.

**Fate and Time Are Not Kind**

Fate and time have not been kind to Leia.

Daughter of a former Queen. Orphaned at birth.

Born into the Skywalker Legacy. Tortured and hunted by a broken man in a mask, the father she never knew and never wanted.

Raised by the couple who sheltered and loved her, her true parents. Witnessed their deaths, the death of her entire home planet, on the whim of a spiteful man.

Titled Princess, Senator, Huttslayer, General. Lost allies in politics and soldiers in battle. 

Forged a bond with her brother that no man could sunder. Watched him walk away without a backward glance, away from her and everything they believed in.

Fell in love. Clashed and fought and parted ways, always carrying a part of him in her heart.

Bore a son. Wept as his blinding light grew dim, his Force clouded and twisted by a malevolent madman.

Knew a brief moment of hope that her family would be reunited again. Felt the moment her husband died at the hands of their son. 

She was given so much, and lost even more.

Fate and time are not kind Leia, but she will never give up.

The Force shall forever be with her.


End file.
